


Call Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Soulless Protector [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Soulless Protector [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413268
Kudos: 9





	Call Dean

Oddly enough, you ended up sleeping in a spare room at Sam’s. He’d leant you a shirt that was more like a dress on you, and told you he’d bring you home the following morning. You were still in shock over everything, so you simply nodded and went with it.

Sometime in the middle of the night, you were woken up to banging, and then yelling. Pushing the blankets back, you ran from your room, down the stairs. Your eyes went wide when you saw Sam on the floor, hands behind his back. He looked over and saw you. “Get my phone. Call Dean.” He ordered you.

The cop that was kneeling on Sam’s bare back looked up at you, as did the other officer who had his gun pointed down at Sam. “Ma’am? Are you okay?” He asked. “Mr. Winchester is under arrest for assaulting a Joshua Peters.”

Snapping out of it, you found your voice. “I’m fine. He was defending me.” You told them, your eyes never leaving Sam. The cop removed his knee from Sam’s back and grabbed his bicep, pulling him to his feet. “Where’s your phone?”

He smirked. “Nightstand.”

You watched as he was led from the house, into the night. As soon as the door shut, you turned and ran upstairs. Finding his room, you saw his phone and grabbed it. “Dean…Dean…Dean! Ah!” You found the name and sat on the side of the bed, listening to it ring.

“Sam? This better be fucking important.” A groggy voice snapped.

“Sam was just arrested. He told me to call you.” You told him.

“Wait, what? What the hell happened? And who is this?”

You sighed. “Please, come help! I don’t know what the hell to do. I promise I’ll explain everything.”

He groaned. “I’ll be there by 7, I’m a few hours away. Have breakfast ready.”


End file.
